


The Officer and the Enforcer

by HaJu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Protective Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJu/pseuds/HaJu
Summary: Police officer Luke Skywalker just found out his father is Darth Vader, the second in command within the international criminal organization known as Empire. Luke wants nothing to do with him, but after being seperated for twenty three years, Vader won't take no for an answer...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 113
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 01

-In which Darth Vader is the primary enforcer of an international crime organisation and Luke Skywalker is a rookie cop.-

Chapter 01

"How unfortunate, that one so young such as you, should meet such an untimely end," Palpatine lamented as he pointed the gun to Luke's head.

Luke stared wide eyed at the old man that was about to take his life. How had things progressed so quickly and so out of control? Never in a million years had he thought this morning, as he got out of bed, that this would have been his last day on earth.

"But it seems," the old man continued, "Your continued existence has become a nuisance, just as that woman's had."

That Woman.

His Mother.

Darth Vader's only known weakness.

Luke could feel the sweat trickling down his back as he instinctively tried to pull away from the barrel of the gun. He didn't want to die now, but he felt powerless in his current position; on his knees in front of a madman in a building located in the middle of nowhere. He didn't stand a chance.

"Any last words boy," Palpatine mocked Luke as he dug the gun into the boy's cheek.

The young police officer glared at the older man but offered no words; he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing him stutter. He would die with dignity.

"I do," a deep baritone voice suddenly cut through the silence.

Luke tried to twist his head to see who it was, but winced as the gun rubbed against his cheek bone.

There was no doubt as to who had just walked in; Darth Vader stood at the entrance to the room, dark and looming with an ice cold look in his eyes. Luke closed his eyes in defeat.

His father had come for him...but he wasn't sure if that was any better than being killed by Palpatine.

"Ah, my old friend, you've come," Palpatine grabbed Luke by his hair and pulled his face up. "Does he not resemble Padme? Your coloring and her features; adorable isn't he?"

"S-stop it," Luke begged as he felt Vader's murderous aura wash over him. Palpatine was insane if he thought goading Darth Vader on was a good idea.

"I suggest," Vader began slowly, "that you let the boy go, for your own sake Lord Palpatine."

"Lord Vader, how bold of you, are you threatening me?"

Luke's head was on fire, Palpatine was squeezing so hard now, it felt like he'd rip the skin right off his scalp.

"No not a threat" Vader growled, "you've already been marked for destruction."

"I have the whole place surrounded," Palpatine hissed, a grotesque smile on his face.

Vader stretched his lips at that; it was a cruel smile.

With measured steps, he slowly approached his son and his assailant. Luke began his struggles anew, trying desperately to shake Palpatine off; he was more afraid of Vader than the old man, even with the gun.

Darth Vader's eyes moved from Palpatine to Luke; though still as hard as diamonds the expression in them softened a little when their eyes met.

"Be calm, my son, this will soon be over."

That didn't comfort Luke at all, even if Vader 'saved' him from Palpatine what were Vader's own plans for him?He had an idea and it made his skin crawl.

"S-stay away from me," he whispered.

Palpatine cackled at his words.

"First the wife, now the son, how sad Lord Vader," he jeered.

"Yes, how sad," Vader agreed, before snapping his fingers.

Luke watched in confusion as Vader's smile stretched more, revealing white teeth.

Was something supposed to have happened?

Suddenly he felt the tightness of his abused scalp lessen and drops of liquid splash unto his forehead. He looked up and noticed the look of shock and horror on Palpatine's face.

Before he could react, Vader moved into action. The gun was flung out of the way and Luke was dragged to Vader's side with one mighty pull. Luke could barely catch a breath before he was hauled up and thrown over Vader's shoulder.

"Hey, put me down!" He cried, as spots of black threatened to take over his vision.

"You've been drugged, now be good and rest," his father rumbled.

Luke was going to protest but stopped when men dressed in black suits burst through the door and surrounded them. He couldn't see Palpatine anymore in his current position, but he certainly heard the gut wrenching cry as four other shots rang out, followed by a thud. They had just killed their leader, this had not only been about Luke, Vader had just led a coup.

Luke wanted to say something, but his vision was starting to swirl more and more and he could feel Vader tighten his grip over his waist.

The last words he heard before going limp were, "Sleep my son, all is well," and they were delivered in such a strangely soothing voice that Luke had a hard time believing that they were spoken by Vader himself.

He was in such a dangerous position, more so since he was a cop, and yet his eyelids refused to listen as he tried to keep them open, trying to remain alert.

And then everything went black.

Do I continue this story or move on to another AU story?


	2. Chapter 02

Luke groggily opened his eyes as he awoke from what seemed like a deep sleep. For a moment he wondered why his apartment's ceiling seemed so high before his memories came rushing back. He jumped out of bed, ready for action but ended up landing in a heap of flaying limbs; his legs had given out.

"How embarrassing," a feminine voice observed dryly.

Luke snapped his head to the source and found Leia Vader staring at him in disdain. She was seated in an elegant chair with her legs crossed; her cold eyes were staring at him intently.

"Hello Brother."

"Where am I," Luke demanded as he attempted to get up. He looked down at himself and furrowed his brows; he was dressed in a hospital gown.

"Unfortunately, brother, you are in no position to make demands," Leia chided before she got up from her seat.

"You're lucky Father decided to save you," she added.

"That man is not my Father," Luke disagreed as he tried to balance himself against the bed. Had he been drugged again?

Leia chuckled at his words and gave Luke what seemed like a genuine smile.

"Oh Luke," she began gently, "Your blood speaks louder than words."

"I don't care what you say," Luke snapped, glaring at his sister. "If you don't let me out of here, you'll have the whole police department after you!"

"Even if you're dead?" Leia wondered aloud as she approached Luke.

Luke narrowed his eyes at her. Was she going to kill him?

"Why would Vader 'save' me, if you're just going to kill me," Luke challenged as she came to stand right in front of him. She was a beautiful, petite woman but she had such an air of confidence, it made Luke want to take a step back.

Leia settled a gentle hand on his shoulder, a look of pity in her eyes.

"No Luke, you'll just be dead to the world."

It took a moment for him to understand what she was saying and then it hit him; they were going to fake his death.

"You people are insane!" He blurted out, throwing her hand off his shoulder.

"Curb your tongue Luke, Father is less forgiving than I am," she responded coolly.

Luke was fuming, she was treating him like he was the crazy one and yet, they were the ones who had kidnapped him. He was about to say something more, when there was one loud knock on the door.

"Come in," Leia ordered before making her way back to her seat.

The door opened to reveal a very familiar, tall young man.

"Han!" Luke exclaimed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hey Kid," Han said sheepishly, giving Luke a once over.

"So you two have met," Leia observed.

Luke ignored her as he ran to Han; grabbing his forearm in desperation.

"We need to get out of here Han," he urged as he pulled at the other man. He didn't stop to think why Han was there in the first place.

Han didn't budge and let out a big sigh as he noted the look of panic on Luke's face.

"It'll be ok Luke," Han said gently, "no one's going to hurt you here."

"What're you talking about Han, we have to leave, this place is a criminal cesspool," Luke pleaded.

"I can assure you Luke, my husband isn't going anywhere," Leia announced.

Luke stopped pulling at Han's arm and turned to look at her in horror.

"H-Husband," Luke stammered, letting go of Han's hand as though he'd been burned.

He looked back to Han and took a step back when the man couldn't even look him in the eye.

It was impossible; Han was supposed to be a private investigator. Yes he was a bit of a shady character but he was still considered to be legit. He would never have assumed him to be part of the Empire group.

"Listen Luke," Han implored, "Life isn't always as black and white as you make it out to be."

The young officer wasn't even listening anymore, he had taken several more backward steps as Han spoke; he only stopped when his back hit the wall.

"Well as touching as this reunion has been," Leia interrupted, checking her watch, "Father will be here soon so I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Mentally," she added.

Han looked to Leia, annoyance clear on his features.

"Can't he give the kid more time," Han complained, "He's already in shock."

"He's already had twenty three years to prepare," Leia disagreed.

Han sighed again, turning back to Luke.

"Just do what he says kid, Vader's your father, don't resist him."

"That's probably the best piece of advice you've ever given dear," Leia commented as she once more rose from her seat.

"Let's get a move on, Father never liked an audience," Leia said as she urged her husband on.

Luke hadn't spoken since Han's great reveal, but his eyes were shooting bullets as he glared at his biological sister and her husband. Han could feel the guilt weighing him down, but there was really nothing he could do for the boy. He clenched his fists and turned to leave, Luke wasn't happy but everything would work out, he was sure of it.

"Be good Luke," Leia mocked before following her husband out, leaving Luke alone to his dark thoughts.

Dark thoughts of betrayal and impending doom.


	3. Chapter 03

As soon as Luke was left alone in the room, he began to frantically look for a way to escape. His current state of dress wasn't helping the situation either, being barefoot and all, but he refused to give up. He scanned the room with his eyes, taking note of every detail. He was a cop after all, this was his speciality. There were no windows and only one door, locked he assumed as he had heard the click when Han and Leia had left. At the corner of the room was the bed he had been lying on and next to it was a simple night table. He ran to it, pulling open the drawer hoping to find something useful inside; it was empty. He smashed the drawer close and clenched his fists. He was such an idiot, all of this was his fault, if only he had never been curious about who his biological parents were.

Luke closed his eyes and sank down against the bed. He lowered his forehead into the palms of his hands; Captain Ben had been right, he should have left well enough alone. Had he known that Anakin Skywalker was the infamous Darth Vader, he would never have pursued him in the first place, and there had been red flags, but he had chosen to ignore them.

The sound of heavy footsteps approaching the room he was in had Luke scrambling to his feet. He could feel his heart rate increase as he watched the door knob's key hole turn. Luke wanted to move, to be in a better position, but he was paralysed with fear and that's exactly how Darth Vader found him when he entered the room.

Vader was tall and powerful looking, his broad shoulders and blonde hair made him look like some kind of a Viking. The scar on one side of his face spelled that he was a dangerous man, the coldness in his eyes showed that he was an unmerciful being and Luke was scared. Very scared. He was a rookie cop of about three months; he had expected his most dangerous assignments to range from giving parking tickets to traffic control, not coming face to face with Darth Vader, second in command in the Empire criminal organization.

Or maybe he was their leader now? He vaguely remembered something about Palpatine getting shot, though Luke wasn't sure if that had just been a dream or not. His thoughts were still hazy.

Vader didn't waste any time, he made his way to Luke, and as though he had every right to, he roughly grabbed the young man's chin and tilted it up.

"You have my eyes," he rumbled as Luke looked back in horror.

"But I see much of Padme in you as well," he finished.

"Let go of me!" Luke grabbed the man's wrist trying to remove his grip. Vader's other hand moved as quickly as a snake, he grabbed Luke by the waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

Luke's brain went haywire, especially when the older man wrapped his arms around him. He began wriggling viciously, trying to break free from Vader's embrace, but stopped after the man spoke the following words:

"I've waited twenty three years to do this," Darth Vader admitted as he continued to hold Luke.

Luke swallowed hard; was Vader hugging him?

The younger man went limp, letting Vader move his body. After a few more moments of being in his father's arms, Luke let himself be guided toward the bed once more and sat when a heavy hand on his shoulder pushed him down.

He looked up into the man's face and although it was still Vader, there was gentleness in his eyes that gave Luke some courage.

"Listen, you're making a mistake, please let me go," Luke urged, grabbing the hem of Vader's black suit and tugging at it. "I promise I won't press charges."

Darth Vader smirked at the young blonde, regardless of Luke's apparent discomfort; he himself was unimaginably pleased that he finally had his son in his grasp. He had no intention of changing that fact any time soon.

"And where would you go young one?" Vader questioned as he watched the boy squirm under his gaze.

"You don't exist anymore," Vader explained, carefully watching as the color drained from Luke's face.

"You can't do this to me," Luke whispered. "I have a life."

"That now belongs to me," Vader stated.

"Why?" Luke demanded, his hands fisting the bed sheets.

Vader eyed him for a moment, he knew the boy was afraid of him, but his fighting spirit wasn't allowing him to cower in a corner; so much like Padme.

"It is the natural order of things," the older man offered before retrieving a vile from his suit pocket.

Luke shuddered, the motion revealed the tip of a holstered gun under the man's suit jacket. Although the young cop didn't feel like his physical life was in danger for the moment, he wasn't too sure about his sanity.

"Hand," Vader ordered.

"No way," Luke refused as he quickly raised his legs unto the bed and scrambled back against the wall.

Vader sighed.

"My son, you are no match for me, don't make this harder on yourself."

"What is it?" The young man eyed the vile warily.

"A pain killer," Vader supplied, though his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"I'm not in pain," Luke mumbled, despite all the bruises that covered his body; Palpatine hadn't gone easy on him.

Vader cocked his head to the side and gave Luke a hard look; the gentleness in them seemingly gone.

"Come here now, or I will make you," he warned.

"Just kill me," Luke muttered bitterly, before moving forward on the mattress toward his father.

A syringe was also retrieved from Vader's pocket and quickly filled with whatever the vile contained. Luke averted his gaze as the man grabbed his arm and without wasting a moment injected him with the needle.

"Good boy," Vader praised as he set the vile and the syringe on the night table.

"Now," his father began as he lowered himself to sit on the bed next to Luke, "We will have a little conversation."

"Oh?" Luke narrowed his eyes at Vader, but was distracted by the heated tingling sensation that was starting to cover his body.

"W-Was that really a pain killer," Luke questioned, as he rubbed the sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Of course," Vader rumbled, before settling his hands on Luke's shoulders and moving the boy into a laying down position.

"I-I don't feel so good," Luke admitted, the world spinning a little.

"It will pass," Vader assured. "Some components of the truth serum cause nausea."

Luke was too tired by now to react to the news.

"Truth…serum?"

"Yes," his father confirmed as he pushed aside the hair sticking to Luke's forehead.

"The medication is for pain and is a relaxant, but a truth serum was also added to it."

Vader lowered his face closer to his son's flushed one.

"Shall we begin our conversation?"

As Luke looked intently into his father's face, he couldn't help but feel that with the light casting a shadow on the older man's face, his eyes were starting to look more and more yellow.

And that, he was sure, wasn't a good thing.

Thanks guys!

Comments are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 04

Captain Kenobi was no fool. It had been two days since Luke had gone missing and a body had just been found, burnt to a crisp. Visually it was impossible to identify the corpse but the coroner's office confirmed that the body was none other than that of Luke Skywalker's.

The whole team was in mourning, but Ben was not convinced. Had Luke not told him that he was trying to get into contact with his birth family a few weeks prior, he may have believed this tragic news, but when he put two and two together, he knew without a doubt that Anakin, or Darth Vader now, was behind this.

But what could he do?

Vader had his people everywhere; the fact that the body was confirmed to be Luke's was proof enough that his former friend had connections in very high places. He needed to be careful and gather as much information as possible on Luke's whereabouts before his disappearance. He knew the boy had lived alone in an apartment near the office and that his best friend's name was Wes Janson, another officer who worked in the same department.

Ben stroked his beard in frustration; who knew what Vader was doing to the boy now. Padme would never forgive him if he allowed Luke to be lost to Vader's manipulations just as Leia had. He sighed; sinking deeper in his chair, if only Owen and Beru hadn't passed away, Luke would have never felt the need to search out his biological parents. As it was, Luke's adoptive parents had died a year ago in a car accident, leaving Luke heartbroken and in need of filling that empty void. He hadn't taken Luke seriously when the boy had said that he had submitted some dna to an agency that helped with finding long lost family members; in his mind there was no way a connection could be made between Luke and Anakin, but what he hadn't counted on was for there to be a match between Luke and Leia.

And now Luke was gone, all because of his carelessness. He never wanted to come face to face with Anakin again, especially after what had happened twenty years ago, but for Luke's sake he had no choice.

He owed it to Padme as well, she had entrusted him with the care of her twins many years ago and he had already failed one of them. He could not afford to make the same mistake with Luke as well.

Ben rose from his seat, a look of determination in his eyes. He was going to track Luke down and save him from his father before that evil man scarred that cheerful boy beyond repair.

Wait for me Luke, I'm coming.

-O-

"- Owen and B'ru L-lars," Luke slurred as he blinked out squiggly lines from his eyes. Although he tried to stop the words from coming out of his mouth, it was like every time Vader asked a question all his power to resist would flee from him, leaving him to give Vader all the answers he wanted.

"Good, very good Luke," Vader praised as he a kept a gentle but heavy hand on his son's forehead.

"Who else?" The older man encouraged as Luke tried getting the words out.

"Uncle K'nobi," he whispered, feeling strangely relaxed as Vader kept stroking his hair.

"Kenobi?" Vader growled dangerously, his hand stilling in the boy's hair. He leaned back a little as he observed Luke more sharply. So Obi Wan had been helping in raising Luke, no wonder the boy had followed in his mother's footsteps, he'd had the perfect guide.

He'd taken his wife but he would not be allowed to take his son as well. He tightened his grip in Luke's hair causing a small whimper to escape Luke's lips. Vader's features softened at that and he eased his grip; no, Obi Wan would not be allowed to touch his daughter and son, they were his and would remain so as long as he was in power.

His attention returned to Luke when the young officer tried, unsuccessfully, to push his hand away from his face. It was clear that Luke was struggling but was extremely weakened. The relaxant he had given the boy most likely made him feel like jelly. Vader smirked as he caught Luke's 'offending' hand and pushed it down on the mattress. Luke was sweating and red faced, but through all the discomfort he glared at Vader.

"Impressive, young one," Vader chuckled, "most would not be able to struggle by now."

"I-I'm not most pe-people," he shot back weakly.

"No, you are not," Vader agreed. "You are my son."

Luke averted his gaze, unable to hold Vader's piercing eyes.

"You've given me all I need." Vader sounded pleased as he rose from his seat beside Luke on the bed. He towered over Luke as he pulled the blankets over his flushed body.

"Now it is time for you to rest," Vader said in a way that left no room for an argument.

Luke couldn't even raise his head from the bed at this point, so it really didn't matter if he wanted to resist or not.

"The drug will leave your system soon enough, but you will most likely sleep for the rest of the day."

"W-why are you-," Luke's tongue felt swollen as he tried to continue.

"Why am I doing this?" Vader finished for him.

Luke nodded but swallowed hard when Vader leaned down to wipe another drop of sweat from his brow.

"Because I can," he said chillingly, as he straightened once more to his full height.

In the moment of silence that followed, Luke began to realize that maybe there really was no way for him to escape after all. How would he ever be able to bypass this beast of a man; it seemed impossible.

He could only hope, as he tried to follow Vader's movements with his eyes that Ben wouldn't give up on him, he was after all the only sliver of hope he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys!  
> Please comment!


	5. Chapter 05

Han was feeling guilty. It had been about a day and a half since he had last seen Luke Skywalker and it was making him nervous. Leia was being tight-lipped about it too, which didn't usually bother him, but since he had liked the kid, this time it did. He sighed as he petted his big hairy dog Chewie; why couldn't the kid just have been an annoying prissy cop that Han could have cared less about. As it was, he was in a pickle; he wanted to help the kid but knew that he would pretty much lose everything, including his wife and life, if he did.

"Vader's definitely not the father of the year," Han muttered to Chewie, who simply cocked his head to the side. Han smirked, he could always count on Chewie to hear him out; dogs were so non-judgemental.

The silence in the room was only broken when Han's cellphone began to ring. He took the phone out his pocket and checked the number; it was an unknown caller. Han furrowed his brow at that but answered the call anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Private Investigator Han Solo," the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yeah," Han answered cautiously, "Who's asking?"

"My name is Officer Ben Kenobi, I am the Captain at Coruscant's first precinct, can I ask you a few questions?"

Without missing a beat, Han leaned back further into his chair and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable. He put on an easy smile, as though Kenobi was there in the room with him and prepared himself mentally to pour out the lies like melted butter. Luke was lucky, it seemed there was still someone out there who hadn't given up on him, but would that do him any good, only time would tell.

In any case, Han thought, it was time for the show to begin…

-O-

Xizor Sihzran was impeccable in every way. Whether it came to his looks, his wealth and running the Black Sun, he was always one to excel where others failed. Except of course, he admitted grudgingly, when it came to the Empire Group. Somehow, despite his excellence, he always ended up second to them and he hated it. He was however very good at being diplomatic, which was why he was here now, at this event, celebrating Darth Vader's 'bloody' succession to the 'throne.'

"Lord Vader," Xizor nodded his head in respect as the man approached him in all his dark glory. He was taller than Xizor as well as older, but the leader of the Black Sun could freely admit that his looks had not diminished in the years that had gone by, in fact, Vader had bulked up making him look even more intimidating.

"Xizor," Vader rumbled, "To what do I owe this pleasure." The tone he used held amusement, which in turn irritated Xizor. Vader always tried to make him feel like he was a person who could be looked down upon, despite his high position within the crime world.

Holding his ire in check, Xizor raised his glass of champagne and gave Vader a tight smile.

"Congratulations are in order I believe, Lord Vader," Xizor answered smoothly.

"I hope our mutually beneficial relations will continue," he added, when Vader raised a brow at him.

There was a moment of silence before Vader responded.

"I wonder, Prince Xizor, is it really mutually beneficial?"

Xizor almost winced at that, Prince Xizor was what his father used to call him, but of course that was before Darth Vader had killed him. His face remained impassive, but he had tightened his hold on his glass of wine; Vader was issuing him a warning, that much was clear, however he still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Of course Lord Vader," he confirmed, refusing to break eye contact. Xizor swallowed hard, was this the cold look his father had been immobilized by before he had been murdered? He could only imagine, but he would get his revenge, that much he was certain of.

"Good," the older man praised, before giving Xizor a nod; the conversation was apparently over.

"Ah, one more thing Lord Vader," Xizor feigned innocence as he spoke his next words.

"I believe I need to congratulate you on finding your son as well."

Nothing changed in the lavishly decorated hall, the live music still played, the people were still smiling, enjoying their wine and food and yet somehow, for Xizor anyway it seemed like it had gotten a tad bit colder. He took an involuntary step back as Vader twisted his neck to look at him again.

No, he had been wrong before; these eyes were what his father must have seen before he was killed. They were deadly, with not a hint of mercy or even humanity in them. Xizor suspected that if perhaps they had been alone in the hall; he would have been dead right now.

"So, it seems I will need to root out some weeds," Vader observed, his eyes never leaving the younger man's.

Xizor remained silent trying to remain in control, but despite the lack of emotions on the other man's face, he could feel the heavy rage swirling around them.

"You will do well Xizor, to keep your tongue in check," Vader said slowly, 'or I will rip it out for you' was left unsaid.

Without another word, Vader turned to leave, but Xizor continued to follow him with his eyes. He couldn't move, he was so enveloped with fear, but in the pit of his stomach he could feel a sense of victory begin to spread.

Though it had been a chilling encounter, he felt that for once he had succeeded in having the last word.

He had found a way to hit Vader where it hurt and it seemed like it was going to be through his son, whoever the kid was.

Oh Darth Vader, make sure you keep a tight hold on what you consider precious because I'm coming for them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, out of curiosity, how many of you want this fic to be long and how many of you want it to be short. Let me know because I can go either way.


	6. Chapter 06

Leia Vader could tell her father was angry. As always his face remained quite stoic, however as his daughter, who knew him better than anyone else, she could sense that he was livid. The man was sitting in his office chair, his paperwork sprawled before him on the table, but he was looking at none of that, instead he seemed to be deep in thought.

"What has angered you father," Leia inquired as she took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"I imagine it would have something to do with my brother," she added, the distaste clear in her voice.

Vader almost smirked at that, though Leia resembled Padme physically she certainly did not possess her mother's compassion. He was pleased with that though; he already had to deal with one police officer child, he certainly would not have enjoyed having two.

"It seems Xizor has taken an interest in Luke," he confirmed, watching his daughter carefully. If there was a name that could annoy his daughter more than Luke, it was Xizor. Some time ago she had humiliated the man when he had taken in interest in her and she had flatly refused; Xizor had been unaware that Leia was his daughter.

"Xizor?" Leia repeated, her face contorting in disgust. "How does that fool know about Luke?"

Vader raised a brow at his daughter, surprised she would even ask.

Leia sighed, apparently she had some cleaning to do among her subordinates; it would be ugly.

Her father was preoccupied with Xizor and whatever threat he had made, but she was about to give him more bad news.

"We have another problem as well," she began, "Captain Ben Kenobi from Luke's workplace is also sniffing around; he called Han asking him some questions."

"Kenobi," Vader snarled, putting all his ire into that one name. "That one is no problem; I will take care of him myself."

Leia quietly nodded, as always her father was in control, nothing ever seemed to faze him, except, she narrowed her eyes, Luke Skywalker of course.

"Luke will have to be moved," Vader's voice cut through her dark thoughts.

She looked back at her father and widened her eyes; he was looking at her like he had somehow known what she was thinking.

"Yes," she quickly agreed, disturbed by her own jealous thoughts.

"Leia," Vader narrowed his eyes at her, "You are both my children, however Luke's needs outweigh yours at the moment, do not be childish."

At twenty three years old Leia never imagined she would blush out of embarrassment and yet that was exactly what she did.

She quickly got up from her seat and gave a short nod toward her father before practically fleeing the room. She had erased men twice her age from the world and yet her father always made her feel like she was just a child. She both hated it and loved it; her father's approval meant the world to her though she was strong enough to make her own decisions, marrying Han was proof of that.

Vader watched his daughter go, both pleased and disappointed in his daughter's lack of self-control. He did not want Leia to become a cold blooded machine like himself, which was why he had allowed that jaded P.I. to marry her; however he did not want to deal with sibling rivalry at this point. There were too many enemies at hand to allow any divisions within the family; they needed to remain united until he deposed of all the threats to Luke's life.

-O-

Luke rammed at the door once more, ignoring the pain that spread all over his right side. He had become frantic; he was weapon less, barely dressed and locked in a room alone for hours; he was starting to lose it, giving in to his panic. Whatever Vader had given him had left his system a while ago and he felt more like himself, but that didn't change the fact that he was stuck.

He was about to ram into the door once more, when the door itself just opened. Luke's eyes widened when Han walked in with a tray of food in one hand and the other hand at his hip.

"You gotta stop kid," Han admonished. "The guards were about to get your dad, and that would have been a bad experience for you, you're lucky I was passing by."

Luke narrowed his eyes at the man he considered a traitor, straightening his tense body.

"Lucky me then."

Luke's sarcasm was not lost on Han as he placed the tray of food on the small night table.

The older man sighed as he met Luke's glare head on.

"Listen kid, I know you think I somehow tricked you into getting caught by Vader, but you have it the other way around," Han explained.

"How so, you never once mentioned you were my brother-in-law," Luke retorted.

"No," Han agreed, "But in my defense I warned you several times not to hire me, but you insisted."

Luke clenched his fists, he wanted to deny Han's words, but couldn't; the man had in fact warned him quite a few times not to pursue his investigation on Leia Vader.

Of course Luke being Luke, he had not listened to Han's warnings. Instead he had persisted in trying to gather more information on his biological sister after the agency he had gone to had matched them as brother and sister.

"You could have just told me the truth!" Luke snapped at the older man.

Han looked at Luke like he was stupid.

"So you're telling me, that if I had told you everything you know now, you would have just backed off?" Han chuckled, running a hand through his bangs.

For a moment, there was silence in the room, with the two men glaring at each other.

It was Luke who broke the ice.

"Maybe not," he reluctantly agreed, "But I wouldn't have been caught so easily; Vader would have never known about me, you triggered this whole mess."

"Ok ok," Han raised a hand in surrender, "I'm sorry, you're right, I got you in this mess."

"And are you going to get me out?" Luke demanded.

Han looked torn, he really wanted to help Luke, especially with the kid's right arm being full of bruises and his lack of dress; he really looked pitiful. But…

"I-I can't Luke," he implored, hoping the kid would understand what a difficult position he was in.

The boy didn't.

"I see," was all Luke said before he moved, swift as lightening.

Han hadn't seen it coming, for someone who was shorter and thinner than him, Luke sure packed a punch. Han doubled over at the pain in his abdomen, where Luke's fist had connected. He turned his neck, just in time to see Luke dash out the door, hospital gown and all.

As the pain dwindled, Han yelled for the guards as he himself ran out the door, chasing after Luke. He couldn't believe his mistake; he had completely underestimated the kid. He was such an idiot, Luke was a cop, of course he could fight.

Han started feeling hot, he was sure that either Leia or Lord Vader was going to kill him for his carelessness; it only depended on who found him first.

"Don't do this to me kid," he whispered to himself as he ran down the maze like halls, looking for Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews, they seriously encourage me to keep writing!


	7. Chapter 07

Luke couldn't believe his luck; the hallways of the building he was being held in were empty. He was both pleased and suspicious; his flight instincts were telling him to just run and not look back, but his 'cop senses' were telling him something was definitely wrong with this situation. Once in a while he'd stop running and look back, only to be met with a quiet empty hall; it was disconcerting.

As he observed his surroundings, Luke realised that the place was huge and maze like, with many rooms and levels. Most of the doors to the rooms were locked, but once in a while a door Luke tried would open. He considered hiding himself in one of the rooms, but came to the conclusion that finding a way out would be a better idea.

He stopped for a moment, he was sweating and his brain was on fire. So many thoughts were running through his mind; he was sure Vader was aware by now of his very poorly constructed escape plan; Leia also. He had made it out of that room, but what was he going to do now? If he could get access to a phone he'd call Ben; if the older man knew he was still alive he could bring reinforcements. Luke clenched his fists, resisting the urge to punch the wall, he felt so helpless, it was ridiculous.

Suddenly the sound of slow, measured footsteps alerted Luke to an oncoming presence. He quickly dashed into one of the unlocked rooms; his heart beating frantically. The footsteps continued to echo throughout the hall; until they stopped. Luke swallowed hard as he backed away toward the window in the office. He watched wearily as the door knob slowly turned; he looked around hoping to grab something to defend himself with but stilled when he had run out of time; the door had completely opened.

For a moment, Luke couldn't believe his eyes, the newcomer wasn't Vader at all, but a woman. She was tall, blonde and dressed in a black suit; one of Vader's people for sure, but he could take her on.

"I'm not going back," Luke informed the woman, who simply stared back.

"Luke Skywalker," she acknowledged as her lips stretched into a smile.

Luke didn't like the look she was giving him; she looked like the cat who caught the mouse.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I said I'm-"

"I have a proposition for you," She cut Luke off.

Luke was about to repeat himself when her words clicked.

"What are you talking about," he asked her suspiciously, watching her wearily as she approached him.

Her smile didn't falter as she slowly walked around him.

"I can get you out of here," she began, "But only if you cooperate with me."

Luke, who hadn't moved from his position, suddenly spun around at her words.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

She gave him a knowing look before replying.

"An undercover agent."

Luke's eyes widened; he felt a sliver of hope rise in him as her words sunk in.

He couldn't believe this turn of events, he had an ally in this mess, but before he could even express himself, the woman grabbed his arm in a surprisingly painful hold.

"You must allow me to bring you to Vader," she pronounced ominously, completely contradicting her previous words.

For Luke it was like a slap in the face. He tried getting her grip off but was unsuccessful.

"No, I can't go back! You just said you were on my side!"

"I am," she stressed, "But we must be wise in how we move you out of here; now is not the time."

"Not the time," Luke cried as he struggled against her, "I want to get out now."

"Luke, your father is coming," she said quietly.

The response was immediate as his struggles ceased.

"You know?" He whispered as he watched her in horror.

"I do," she confirmed, "but I will save you, when the time is right, for now just cooperate with Vader."

"Besides," she shrugged, "You've been fitted with a tracking device, he'll come to collect you personally; now is not the time."

"Who are you," Luke whispered before turning his head back to the doorway; the sound of rapid footsteps began filling the hall outside the room.

The woman did not have time to answer him.

Men in black black suits burst through the door; almost immediately grabbing a hold of Luke and saluting the woman, but in the chaos that followed Luke could have sworn he heard her say, "Guri."

-O-

Luke was carelessly thrown unto the mattress of his room, or the room he had been kept in previously. He quickly scrambled to his feet, taking on a defensive pose. He watched Vader wearily as the man shrugged his suit jacket off, revealing his holstered gun. Vader hadn't said a word since he had been dragged back, kicking and screaming, but somehow Luke could feel the cold rage emanating from him.

If Vader was ever going to kill him, it seemed it would be now.

His eyes never left Vader's form as the much taller man slowly slipped off his gold watch and ring from his hand and gracefully placed it on the night table; the gun followed soon after.

Vader was the first to speak.

"So, you wish to leave, my Son?" Vader stated as he straightened to his full height. Luke blinked as the man rolled his sleeves up; were they going to fight?

"Y-You kidnapped me," Luke snapped at the older man,"Of course I want to leave!"

The leader of the Empire Group narrowed his eyes at his son's words.

"It was not I who stole you away, it was Kenobi who took you away from me from the beginning." The older man snarled.

" Because you're dangerous," Luke retorted.

"Regardless, you are mine and now I've taken you back."

Luke was sure his face was red with anger by now. What kind of person would treat his own son like an object with no rights.

"You're insane," Luke muttered quietly.

"You sound just like your mother," Vader remarked, though there was some bitterness there.

Luke didn't know who his mother was but if she had married Vader, he wasn't sure he even wanted to know.

Vader began moving towards him and that's when Luke jumped into action. He launched a punch toward the older man's face but winced when it was quickly stopped by Vader's hand. He tried with his other fist, but that too was easily stopped. He glared at his father, who in turn looked amused.

"All too easy," he rumbled.

"What are you going to do with me," Luke demanded.

Vader did not answer immediately, instead he took hold of Luke from the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Luke had to tilt his neck back to keep eye contact but he refused to whimper.

"What I do with you Luke, will depend entirely on you," the older man explained slowly, as though Luke were a two year old child.

"For example," Vader continued, grabbing hold of one of Luke's hands in a vice like grip, "You tried to escape and there are consequences for that."

He raised Luke's hand up, a little higher than his shoulder and Luke watched in fascination as Vader entwined their fingers together.

"What are you doing?" Luke questioned, the unease clear in his voice, it was a very awkward position to be in.

Vader was looking at him straight in the eye with a look of...pity?

And then Luke's vision went Red.

With pain.

"Aaaaah," he cried, trying to pull his hand away from Vader.

The monster had broken his finger!

"Luke," Vader called, grabbing hold of his son's chin and lifting his pained face up. "This is but a small warning, don't make me destroy you."

Vader bent his head so that their foreheads touched. Despite the close up, Luke couldn't even focus on the man so great was his pain. His eyes were clenched and he bit his lip, stopping himself from screaming; Vader was applying pressure on the broken finger!

"Please, let go," Luke pleaded weakly.

"Only if you tell me you understand," the older man offered.

Luke didn't understand, he hadn't done anything and he was being physically abused by his own biological father; the man really was insane.

But he was in so much pain, so…

"I-I understand," Luke bit out, taking in a sharp breath. "So, please!"

All at once Luke's hand was released and he was suddenly hefted up into his father's arms. Luke quickly wrapped a protective hand over his injured one, bringing it close to his chest. He felt weak and nauseous, he didn't have the strength to protest at being held like a child by his father nor to being carried out of the room, cradled in his arms.

At the back of his mind however, he could only hope that the woman called Guri was telling the truth. If she had been lying to him then there really was no way for him to escape this madness. But if she was telling the truth, then he still had a small chance of surviving this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for all your previous comments


	8. Chapter 08

"Han, you're such a fool," Leia reprimanded, as she hastily brushed her hair.

Han solo for the first time in a long while actually agreed with his wife; he was an idiot. Of course he'd heard that Luke had been recaptured, but Vader wanted a personal word with him for letting the kid escape in the first place; he was doomed.

"You allowed an amateur to get the best of you," Leia continued, fuming.

"Hey, hey, that's your brother you're talking about," Han replied sarcastically.

Leia narrowed her eyes at Han.

"I have no interest for a sibling, he's only here because father wants him here."

Han sighed, his wife could certainly be cold, he knew it came with the job description, but it was still pretty harsh. Leia was by far one of the most beautiful and deadliest people he knew, not to mention one of the smartest, he was still in awe at how someone like her had actually chosen to be with him. If only Darth Vader hadn't come with the package…

"Listen honey, I'll tell your dad the truth, maybe he'll go easy on me."

Leia glared at Han through the mirror as she adjusted her buns.

"Father will go easy on you because you are connected with me, there will be no other reason for his mercy," she declared.

Han crossed his arms in front of his chest, watching his wife get ready. She was in fact right, Han tended to get a 'get off free card' whenever he was in trouble and that was only due to Leia being Vader's daughter. He really was one lucky guy, depending on how you looked at it.

His thoughts went back to Luke as he waited on his wife. Was the kid ok? There was rumour that Vader had done a number on him for his escape attempt and that made Han cringe. Darth Vader was terrifying all the time, but it was something else when his singular focus was directed at you. How could life be so cruel to such a good natured kid? Although he wasn't about to get involved, he could definitely say that a small part of him was rooting for Kenobi to find a way to help Luke.

-O—

Ben Kenobi knew that Han Solo was lying to him. He had interrogated the man over the phone as thoroughly as he could and despite all of Solo's 'right' answers, something smelled fishy. He had found Solo's number on Luke's kitchen table, scribbled on a post it note, and yet when he had called, he had been surprised to hear that the man in question was a private investigator.

Apparently Luke had contacted him to get more information on Vader's daughter, whom he had been matched with at the long lost family center. Solo had told him that after he and Luke had met up, he had convinced the boy not to get involved with Leia Vader as she had deep ties to dangerous people. Supposedly Luke had listened to his advice and left the matter alone. Solo insisted that after that first meeting he had never seen Luke again.

Luke had disappeared about two days after that fateful meeting and Ben was sure that there was some kind of a connection. After their little talk, he had done his own background check of Han Solo and was unsurprised to see that the man had some history with law enforcement, but for some reason, each time there was an issue, charges were dropped. This meant that either Han Solo was innocent each and every time, or that he had friends in high places. He was betting on the latter.

Ben closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he had barely slept for the last week and he knew that things were about to get more and more complicated. In a strange way, he was glad Padme was not in this world anymore, she had always believed that there was some good in Vader when he used to be called Anakin, and yet if she could see what Vader had done and is doing to his and her own children, he was sure that she would have been traumatized.

It seemed that the time for his inevitable meeting with Vader had finally come; for Luke's sake, he had no choice.

-O-

Prince Xizor smiled to himself. He had just finished his conversation with his lovely Guri, and oh was he pleased. It seemed that Luke Skywalker was going to make his mission to destroy Vader inside out very easy indeed. He had nothing against the boy personally; it was just his own misfortune of having been born of that man.

Guri, his undercover agent, had graciously informed him that Skywalker had no love for Vader and was in fact being held at one of the Empire Group's Mansions against his will. She had made contact with Skywalker and had informed him that she was a friend and not an enemy. Xizor didn't doubt that if Skywalker truly put his trust in Guri then he would have him in his grasp sooner rather than later.

He was absolutely elated by the news. He couldn't wait to take a hold of the boy and tear him apart, limb from limb, as his father watched. It would be a fitting revenge indeed.

The handsome man stood from his study table and moved toward the massive window that covered half the wall. He gazed over the city of Coruscant with barely hidden lust. He wanted it all, every city where the Empire groups tendrils reached would become his and he couldn't wait.

Who knew that Vader's downfall would be his own progeny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments, they reaaallly encourage me:)


	9. Character Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys, in case you were wondering this is what Darth Vader from this story looks like.

https://www.deviantart.com/happyjudahcreations/art/Darth-Vader-852003816

Darth Vader from "The Officer and the Enforcer"


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 09

Dr. Lando Calrissian had been Darth Vader's personal physician for many, many years. Throughout his time with the man he could certainly say he had seen it all and yet, as he watched Vader gently but firmly lower his son unto the hospital bed, he wasn't so sure anymore.

He had already met Luke Skywalker on his first night here at the mansion, so his presence wasn't much of a shocker, but seeing the way Vader interacted with him… now that was interesting. Although, Lando frowned, seeing the poor state of Luke's finger, maybe he was just imagining things. Whatever the case was, he wasn't one to overstep his position, so he respectfully waited until Vader's tall form turned to acknowledge him.

"My Son," Vader began, "has had a minor incident, see to it that he is taken care of."

The firm tone Vader used confirmed Lando's thoughts, Vader actually cared for this boy.

"Of course Lord Vader," Lando quickly assured, turning his eyes from Vader to the scowling boy.

Luke was sitting on the bed now, clutching his hand to his chest, the tense lines on his face were a testament to the current pain he was in. If his boss weren't in the room, Lando would have sighed at the picture they made; Darth Vader was far from scoring any points with his son.

Lando watched as Vader raised a menacing finger toward his son.

"Luke, you have been warned," the tall man all but threatened, "do not test me again."

The hate in Luke's eyes was evident, but the boy gave a curt nod anyway, knowing that it was expected of him to respond. He was in too much pain to protest at the moment anyway.

With Luke in check, Vader left the room, the sound of the door being firmly shut following him on his way out.

Lando wasted no time in getting to Luke. He quickly grabbed the boy's hand and turned it over; inspecting the damage.

Luke clenched his teeth in pain as Lando manipulated his injured hand.

"Who are you?" Luke quietly asked.

Lando gave Luke a quick glance before getting to work on the kid's hand.

"I'm a doctor," Lando replied.

"How kind of him," Luke hissed.

Lando ignored Luke's words, it was clear he needed to vent, after all his own father had done quite a number on him. However Lando had to admit, as he examined the boy's finger, the break was very clean, Luke would actually heal in no time.

"So I guess you work for him too," Luke inquired, the bitterness he was feeling evident in his voice.

"Everyone here does Luke," Lando agreed.

"Why would someone like you, a doctor, work for a monster like him!"

Lando narrowed his eyes, he already knew Luke was a cop, but boy was he naïve.

"On this side of the world Luke," he slowly explained, "Lord Vader is actually a saint."

Luke snorted at Lando's words and watched as the man wrapped his injured finger and hand.

"Your Father," Lando emphasized the word, "is far more honourable than many who are on this side of life. You're not allowing yourself to get to know him and so," Lando tapped Luke's injured finger, "you suffer some consequences."

Now that Luke's hand was bandaged, he pulled it back to himself and jumped up from the bed.

"I've been kidnapped," Luke countered.

"And?" Lando raised a brow at Luke. "Can you do anything about it?"

Luke's mouth opened in response, but nothing came out. Lando was right, there was nothing he could do except wait.

"Luke if I were you, I'd go with the flow, see this as an opportunity to get to know your father."

"And," Lando gave Luke a knowing Luke, "You never know what opportunities might arise as you get on his good side."

The young cop looked away from Lando. As much as he hated to admit it, this doctor was right; he might have a better chance at escaping if he complied with his father rather than if he resisted him at every turn.

Luke swallowed hard; he was a terrible actor.

"Can…Can I at least get some normal clothes?" The more Luke stayed in the hospital gown, the more hopeless he felt, as though he would be trapped here forever.

Lando felt bad for the boy, Han had told him that he was a good kid, someone who didn't deserve to be in this situation and yet Lando knew the boy had more power than he thought. Darth Vader was a lion, king of this jungle, no one could tame or influence him, but just by the way Vader had handled Luke earlier Lando could tell that Luke had that special power.

He needed to learn to use it, not resist it.

"You should ask your father," Lando answered, his lips stretched into a smirk.

"Right, because he'd listen to me," Luke shot back.

"You never know till you try," the doctor challenged.

"Can I leave?" Luke changed the topic.

"Nope, but you can rest here as I do some work, the painkiller I injected you with will make you feel real good soon."

Luke plopped back down on the bed and sighed. He was done resisting.

He had no more pain in his hand thanks to the painkiller, but his head was starting to throb. He needed to change tactics, these people were operating at a different level than him, heck they didn't even seem to comprehend that kidnapping was a crime. He was getting nowhere by trying to fight and he couldn't rely on that woman or Ben to save him, he needed to be more clever about this situation.

He had a lot of thinking to do, but right now he needed to sleep, once his strength was back, the game would be on. None of the people who knew Luke could ever deny that he was one of the most persistent people on earth.

Even if no one managed to help him, Luke would not lose hope; he was going to save himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update:)


	11. Character Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this is not a new chapter...really sorry about that.  
> A war broke out in the country of my nationality (not the country I live in)  
> so I've not been in the mood to write.However I will try to get a chapter out soon.  
> For now, here's my Luke from the story.
> 
> PS. If you can't see the pic just go to:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/search?q=Happyjudahcreations
> 
> Look for Luke;)  
> Thanks for your understanding.


	12. Chapter 10

Luke tested his hand carefully, in the week that had followed the little incident he had had with Vader, his hand seemed to have finally gotten better. It was not completely healed, but he definitely had a higher range of mobility than before, and for that he was grateful.

He also had a new set of clothes, a black hoodie with a pair of black pants and for that was eternally grateful; having been forced to run around in hospital clothes for several days had done nothing for his morale. At least this way, he felt like there was some sense of order in this chaotic situation. Although he was dreading what came next.

Having taken Dr. Calrissian's advice seriously, Luke no longer launched accusations every time he came face to face with any member of his supposed family, no instead he decided to take a more passive approach; he spoke when he was spoken to, he obeyed if the demand made sense and he no longer tried to run away. By now, Luke knew, the only way out would be if he could gain some trust and have more freedom to move around. Being heavily guarded all the time, like he was made of gold or something, gave him zero opportunities to try and contact Ben; he needed to gain someone's trust to get access to a phone!

A sharp knock at his door brought him back to reality. Luke watched the door open and his twin sister walked in. She had a bored expression on her face as she gave him a once over.

"Ready?" She inquired, though it was obvious she didn't care whether he was or not.

"Yes," Luke replied, turning toward her bodily.

"Here," she held out her hand and Luke saw that she was holding a small gift-wrapped box.

He was about to ask why she was giving him a present, but she beat him to it.

"It's from our Father, he wants you to wear it."

Luke almost blushed at that; Vader was giving him gifts now? What came next, a piggyback ride? He almost snorted at his ridiculous thoughts.

Taking the gift from Leia's outstretched hand Luke quickly opened it.

His eyes almost bulged out; it was a Rolex watch.

He looked back to Leia in shock.

"H-He wants me to wear this?"

The amused look Leia gave Luke was not lost on him; just how rich were these people.

"This is nothing Luke, only a trinket, I guess father is pleased with you."

She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes at Luke.

"I know your faking it, but it makes father happy when you're not fighting him all the time, so keep being a good boy."

Good Boy?

Those words made Luke feel like he was some kind of a dog, but he kept silent.

Luke averted his eyes and gave Leia a short nod. If he popped a fuse now, his grueling self-control of the past week would have been for nothing.

"Good, now wear it and let's get going, you don't want to be late to your own party after all?"

\---0---

Darth Vader patiently waited for his children to arrive to this very important gathering. Leia kept telling him that he was basically throwing Luke a party, but it was far more important than that. Only his top officials were gathered and only a couple knew who Luke Skywalker was. It was time that they all knew who he was.

Once Luke's identity was revealed within the inner circle of the organization, no one would dare to lay a finger on him for fear of Vader's infamous wrath. It was also a way for him to weed out some hidden garbage among his top officials; something he looked forward to dealing with.

"So, I heard the kid's been good recently," Han commented as he took a sip of his wine.

"Solo," Vader acknowledged, but made no move to answer; he truly did not have a great love for his son in law.

"Good Kid," Han continued, being used to being ignored by Vader.

"Apple fell far from the tree, ey?"

Vader turned to Han and Han had to take a step back. Maybe his comment had been rather unnecessary?

"On the contrary Solo, Luke is very much like my wife," Vader rumbled before gracefully moving away, leaving an open-mouthed Solo.

It was the first time Vader mentioned his wife to him personally. Perhaps finding Luke was making him nostalgic?

Han had seen pictures of the late Padme Vader, had heard snippets of her life, but apart from that Vader never spoke of her. Leia was the one who had filled him in about her, but his wife's knowledge of her mother was also very limited. If Luke reminded Vader of his late wife, he sure would have loved to meet her and ask her how she ended up with a cold guy like his father-in-law.

Han sighed, feeling out of place, meeting Leia was the best thing that could have ever happened to a guy like him, but boy did he feel awkward at these fancy events. He was a low time criminal, nothing like these big guys and yet here he was, part of the inner circle of one of the largest criminal organizations in the world, what a joke.

Though being a cop and the son of the boss of said organization was probably worse, poor Luke!

Han glanced at the door wondering when those two would make an entrance, the faster this thing was over with the better for everyone. Though he had smirk plastered to his face, Han could practically taste the tension in the air. This event wasn't just about Luke after all, Vader was going to prove some kind of a point with it and Han was not looking forward to that.

Leia had mentioned that Luke was technically very precious bait that was about to flush out some very bad men, depending on whose side you were on.

Han sighed and took another sip of his wine.

Spotting Lando at the far corner, he smiled, now there was someone he could hang out with without feeling awkward.

Rushing toward Lando, Han did not see the double doors open to reveal a pair of twins.

One confident, the other unsure.

But both the children of Darth Vader.


End file.
